


Chick Flicks are Boring

by QuintusHazard



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Cunnilingus, F/F, Humanstuck, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusHazard/pseuds/QuintusHazard
Summary: Boldir and Chixie finally have some time to themselves, and they plan to use that time very wisely.





	Chick Flicks are Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I would die several times for this ship.
> 
> Humanstuck/humanswap whatever.

OK, this was the night that it would HAPPEN. Boldir Lamati thought this to herself as she and her girlfriend Chixie Roixmr sat on the couch in Boldir’s dorm, watching some lousy chick-flick. Boldir’s roommate Vikare had gone out for the night, and everything was just perfect. They’d made out a bit before now so everything was going peachy and there was an obvious tension in the air.

Boldir nervously bit her lip as she reached over to stroke Chixie’s long, wild hair. She could still barely believe that this wonderful, talented girl – a star on Soundcloud and Bandcamp – had agreed to become her girlfriend. She took every opportunity to show her appreciation, and even now she leaned forward to press a kiss to Chixie’s jaw, earning a giggle and a hum from the other girl.

This was certainly a welcome change from sitting in her room either constructing conspiracy theories or doing her law assignments, just a night in to relax. And that was just fine with her. 

Under the blanket they shared, their thighs touched, and Boldir’s hand wandered down to rub Chixie’s leg, humming casually as she cuddled closer, earning Chixie’s arm around her shoulders.

To be honest, Boldir hadn’t really been paying attention to the movie that droned on in the background – she preferred dramas, crime shows and medical dramas to this girly rom-com. She made her boredom obvious by pressing her face against Chixie’s neck and wrinkling her nose in distaste, rubbing her leg some more and nipping at her neck to try and get her attention.

“What’s wrong, Boldir?” Chixie giggled, looking at her shorter girlfriend, using the hand that was around her shoulders to stroke Boldir’s short, curly hair. Boldir wrinkled her nose again, kissing at her skin and choosing not to reply. She’d always been the less emotional of the two, finding it hard to express how she felt, but much easier to express her thoughts on less important subjects.

After deliberating internally as to how to go about this, Boldir sighed, sat up straight and turned to face Chixie, causing the other girl to turn her head and look at Boldir inquisitively. A completely serious expression across her features, Boldir finally spoke.

“Sit on my face, Chixie.” True, it was quite blunt of her, but it didn’t seem to offend Chixie who burst into laughter. Boldir was torn between feeling indignant about the fact that she didn’t seem to be taken seriously, or feeling happy about hearing her girlfriend’s sweet giggles. 

Before she could choose which emotion to feel, however, Chixie had taken hold of the wrist of Boldir’s hand which still rested on her leg, guiding it up her thigh and under her maxi sweater, until her fingers came to… oh. Chixie wasn’t wearing panties. This was ok. And by the shyly seductive look on Chixie’s face, this was planned.

“OK, wow. Alright.” For once, Boldir was at a loss for words, instead choosing to laugh breathlessly and lean in for a kiss as she rubbed around Chixie’s clit, earning a moan from the other girl as their lips pressed together. “Do you like that?” she asked as she pulled away for breath.

“Yeah.. feels good. Get your fingers a little lower.” She murmured, and Boldir obeyed, sliding her fingers down and between the folds of Chixie’s pussy, sliding one finger in gently, eliciting a moan from Chixie’s parted lips. “Yeah, that’s it. That’s it… ahh..”

Biting her lip as she heard Chixie’s moans, Boldir shuffled around to lay on her back on the sofa. This was good, this was nice. The furthest they’d ever gone in person was kissing, and the furthest they’d gone otherwise was texting each other sneakily as they both attended different lectures, each telling the other what they’d love to do together, but not actually being able to until now because of their roommates being in, or having too much work to do.

Chixie, seeing Boldir lie down, chuckled a little, straddling Boldir’s neck, allowing the shorter girl a view up her sweater, her pussy lips plump and wet already. Boldir’s eyes widened, clearly nervous but excited, rubbing her own thick thighs together and letting out a shaky breath.

“Keen, huh?” Chixie smiled, tilting her head a little. “You’re so precious.” She reached down and stroked Boldir’s cheek. Boldir nodded, blushing as she slid her hands up Chixie’s legs and thighs, finally settling on her upper thighs and giving them a little squeeze as she kissed her inner thighs.

Chixie giggled and moaned a little as the other girl’s mouth ventured ever closer to her intimacy. Boldir finally made contact, poking her tongue out and nervously licking Chixie’s clit. Hearing a sharp moan come from Chixie, Boldir figured that this was a good thing to do, so she kept doing it, earning more sweet little moans from her blushing girlfriend.

Becoming more confident, Boldir’s tongue ventured downward, tracing her folds and the entrance to her pussy, earning more coos and moans from Chixie, who placed her hand on Boldir’s head and bit her lip, trying not to be too loud.

This was pretty easy! Boldir gradually became more and more confident, sliding her tongue inside her and pretty much tongue-fucking her.

“Oh god yes.. more..” Chixie begged, grinding on Boldir’s face as the shorter girl kept giving her head, rubbing her tongue against everywhere inside her she could reach, rubbing against her g-spot once she discovered that this particular spot made little shivers run through the young woman’s body. Each moan became louder and louder, and Boldir kept licking and sucking at her until.. darkness?

Blinking, Boldir soon discovered that Chixie had thrown the blanket over her. She was about to protest, except that she still had her mouth firmly between Chixie’s legs, and she heard the door shut. Ohh. She had obviously been too distracted wearing Chixie’s thighs as earmuffs to hear Vikare walking down the hallway and into the dorm.

“Oh, hello Chixie!” Vikare gave the girl a grin as he went over to the fridge to grab a can of soda.

“Hi, Vik! Don’t mind me, uh.. Boldir’s just in her bedroom.. picking out some of her favourite movies! Yeah, I picked out mine and next it’s her turn.” Chixie squirmed a little as Boldir, feeling particularly cheeky, kept licking her slowly.

“Oh, yes? You’ll probably be up all night what with the things she likes to watch.” Vikare also got to making himself a sandwich. As the couch faced away from the kitchenette, he could not see nor hear Boldir continue to eat Chixie out with gusto.

“That so? You wanna join us or something?” Chixie smiled sweetly, hoping that he’d say no, especially with the way that Boldir sucked her clit so magnificently, sliding a finger inside her.

“No, I think I’ll just take my snack off to bed and get an early night. Enjoy!” Vikare smiled brightly as he carried his plate and drink through to his bedroom.

“Goodnight!” Chixie forced a grin, grabbing a cushion as soon as she heard the bedroom door shut, muffling her orgasm-induced screams as her entire body shook. “Fuck fuck fuck Boldir..!!” she wailed, grinding hard on her face as she eventually stopped trembling, slumping face-down on the couch.

As soon as her orgasm was over, Boldir shuffled her way up, her head popping out of the blanket as she lay under her. Her hair was ruffled considerably and she wore a smug grin on her face.

“Hello!” she gave Chixie a quick smooch. “What was that Vikare said about staying up all night?”


End file.
